


Abduction

by Juniper11



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens Made Her Do It, Artificial Insemination, Bad Father Clark Kent, Bad Friend Diana Prince, Bad Influence Naruto Uzumaki, Caught, Child Abandonment, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Deception, Diana is Not Helping, Doing what it takes, Even if he's dorky and sexy as hell, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship is Magic, Kakashi is Not Amused, Liar Sakura Haruno, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Overprotection, Parenthood, Protective Haruno Sakura, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sakura just wants to raise her alien babies properly, Sex Pollen, She's doesn't need a man, Single Parents, Team as Family, Trust, Virginity, Why Won't Anyone Believe Her?, alien babies, is that too much to ask?, nobody believes her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: No one in Konoha believes in aliens. No one but Sakura Haruno because...the twins.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Clark Kent
Comments: 40
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

When Kon and Kara were born, Sakura was immensely relieved that they weren’t little and green with extra appendages. She burst into tears when Lady Tsunade placed them in her arms. She had already told enough lies to her family and friends about her pregnancy, and she hadn’t been sure she would be able to take it if they caught her at that point.

She had taken pains to create an escape plan if that had occurred and had been very happy not to have to use it. Sakura’s children were an alien hybrid who had been artificially inseminated in her womb when aliens abducted her. That was why she had concocted a whole lot of falsehoods when people asked about her children’s father. If she ever told the truth at best, they would call her a liar. At worst they would lock her away. Sakura had children to take care of, and she couldn’t afford for people to start questioning her sanity—more than they would the average ninja.

* * *

Sakura didn’t know much about how it happened. She did know that she had requested a sabbatical shortly after the Ninja War ended because…Sasuke was leaving the village, and he asked her to come with him.

Now, she hadn’t requested the sabbatical because she agreed to join Sasuke. No, Sakura asked for the time away because she had freaked out because Sasuke wanted her to join him in the first place. She was getting out of dodge before the world exploded because Sasuke wanting her with him was a harbinger of doom. Later, she would realize that her paranoia should have sent her to her mentor for protection instead of outside of the village where the trouble lay, but she could never regret having the twins. She loved her children, and she wouldn’t trade them in for the world.

* * *

_A day. She had only been gone a single day when it appeared above her. She didn’t know what it was, but it quickly immobilized her pulling her up into the sky. She tried to open her mouth to scream but was unable to make a sound. _

_Soon she found herself strapped to a table with a creature looming over her. His voice had a robotic, hypnotic quality that made the hairs on Sakura’s neck rise. “Usually, I take an entire city or in your case village before I destroy a planet. But you are an interesting specimen Sakura Haruno. I think I will only require you.” _

_“Wait. Wait.” Sakura gasped surprised that she could speak once more but not pausing to think it through. “You don’t want to destroy my homeworld.” She saw disinterest flicker across his face before she added, “Not yet.” His attention darted back to her, and Sakura calmed her nerves and weaved her lies._

* * *

People questioned her a lot about Kon and Kara’s father. Especially since people assumed he abandoned her when she returned to Konoha six months pregnant and slightly hysterical. Even Kakashi-sensei had probed her (alien pun intended) for information about ‘him’ with a deadly glint in his eye. Sakura often gave him sunny smiles and said, “Our split was amicable, and we thought it would be best if I raised the children in Konoha.”

Naruto told her to her face that was horse shit and demanded a name. Sasuke, who at that time had returned, had given her the ‘side-eye.’ Her parents had kicked her out. She wasn’t upset about that. She had expected it. They told her that if she was adult enough to lie to their faces, then she needed to live on her own.

Sakura was just grateful that she was thrifty with her mission payments most of the time and had a nice sum stashed away so she could get her a place to stay.

Kakashi, oddly enough, had offered to let her stay with him when he learned of her situation. Sakura had been tempted and touched by his offer but had declined it because it didn’t seem wise. Her children were aliens, and at the time, she didn’t fully understand what that meant, but she knew it would say something.

And it did.

Kon was two years old when he lifted her off her feet for the first time. He had been very amused by Sakura’s shrieks which drew the attention of his sister Kara who joined in the ‘carry mommy’ game. After that, Sakura kept her feet firmly planted on the ground-with chakra, and she was cautious when she took Kon and Kara to see other people.

Not careful enough, though.

It had only been a couple of months after that when Kakashi-sensei discovered how strong the twins were. Her sensei had taken quite the shine to her little mischief-makers, and he often came to visit. When Kon, (of course it was Kon) picked up the sofa her sensei was sitting on, Sakura already had her lie in place.

She looked down at the ground and said, “Their father could…do things. His Kekkei Genkai is like nothing I’ve ever seen. I didn’t think the twins would show signs of it this soon but…”

Kakashi had taken her at her word, and after that, she found someone who she felt comfortable leaving the twins with. Working at the hospital had been something of a trial dragging them around with her everywhere, and sometimes she just couldn’t. It had been a rough couple of months.

“Sakura, when did their Kekkai Genkai manifest?”

Sakura blinked back tears, “It manifested less than a year ago.”

“And you’ve been dealing with this all by yourself? You haven’t told anyone.” Sakura shook her head. “Why not?” She was scared. Her children were aliens. “Sakura, at the very least you should tell your parents. I’d like for you to tell Naruto and Sasuke as well-we’re your family too.” Sakura didn’t reply. “Sakura, is he making you keep this a secret?” Sakura frowned wondering who he was talking about? When she realized he was talking about Kon and Kara’s ‘father’ her head snapped up, and she shook her head vigorously.

“No, Sensei. Nothing like that.” His lone eye creased and Sakura realized that he didn’t believe her. Sakura nearly smacked herself. He accepted her words as truth when she was lying through her teeth but didn’t when she was honest. When had her life become so twisted? Sakura sighed and just changed the subject slightly, “If you use chakra, you can keep your feet on the ground, and they can’t pick you up.”

“Ah,” Kakashi began. “That will probably change in the future.”

Sakura chuckled darkly, “But by then I will have taught them the error of their ways.”

Kakashi hummed. “That probably still won’t help you with Kon. In fact, I don’t think even the gods can help you with Kon.” Kon was…very rambunctious.

“Thanks for the vote of encouragement, Sensei.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

Speed came when the twins turned six. Kara picked it up first and then refused to sedately walk unless Sakura threatened her life. Sakura had taken to removing them from the village when a new ability developed. She forced herself to tell Kakashi when it happened. He may not always believe her, but he loved her children, and she believed he would protect them with his life. Six was an eventful year for them all because at six the twins started asking about their father. In front of people.

“Mama, where’s our Daddy?” They had been eating dinner with the team. All eyes turned to Sakura at the question.

“We’ll talk about that later Kara.”

“Why?” Kon also asked suddenly curious about his father.

“Because now is not the time.” Kon opened his mouth again, and Sakura gave him a look that made the boy shudder.

* * *

A few weeks after that Sakura told the children about their parentage telling them it was a secret, they had to keep to themselves to stay safe and alive. Six was a young age to explain their origins to them, but Sakura knew that while they were rambunctious children, they could keep a secret if it was important enough. She just needed to keep it simple.

In hindsight, though she wished she had been more thorough in her explanation. Tell your children that they’re half-alien and their father doesn’t live on the planet…better explanations could have been given.

* * *

When the twins were seven, a figure in blue and red floated in the air above them which was decidedly not ordinary shinobi behavior. No one could fly. It just wasn’t possible. It was…alien. The twins looked up in the air in awe and said simultaneously, “Dad?”

Sasuke turned and looked at her so quickly that Sakura grabbed her children, one under each arm, and ‘noped’ the hell up out of there.

* * *

“Kon, Kara pack your things. Hurry now.”

“But Mom!” Kara pleaded. “If that’s our Dad…”

Sakura recalled glowing orbs on a green face and a cold, calculating gaze before she shook her head. “We’re not having this conversation, Kara. We need to go now.”

A knock on the door made them all freeze. Kon moved before she could stop him, causing Sakura to swear. “Damn it, Kon!” She rushed to him to grab him hoping against hope that Sasuke had caught up to her, or maybe Kakashi and Naruto but luck wasn’t a lady.

A figure stood at the door looking so much like she imagined Kon would when he got older that it hurt. He had on a red cape, and it seemed ridiculous. Gai and Lee had gotten her accustomed to skin-tight clothing but the cape…

Sakura shook her head, knowing that this man could kill her. If he moved like Kon and Kara…

“Kon go to your room and take your sister.”

“But—“ Sakura gave him the ‘mama’ look, and the boy ran off, dragging Kara with him.

:::

He looked at where the children were running off to and back to the woman who looked like a lioness ready to fight for her cubs.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

She squared her shoulders, balled her fists and said, “I know you’re not.”

He sighed, “Look is there someone you can call to watch over the children so we can talk privately?"

“I’m not going anywhere alone with you, and I’m going to have to ask that you leave my home.”

This was not going the way he expected at all, and she wasn’t willing to budge a little. He took a step back away from her, but that only further caused her to tense. And then Batman showed up. Superman was sure everything was about to go straight to hell, but when he appeared out of the shadows, she seemed to relax a bit. She studied Batman’s mask for a second before she said, “Who are you?”

“I’m Batman.” She frowned at him and said, “You’re a ninja.”

Batman shook his head. “No. But I was trained by them.”

Her lips twitched slightly before she said, “Still a ninja.” Superman was nearly stunned to see Batman give her a half-smile and then begin to explain.

“We’re from a planet called Earth.” Her eyes narrowed, and she said, “I’ve had enough dealings with aliens to last me a lifetime. So you can go. The sooner, the better.”

“We would, we have information that a criminal was in this area. We believe you’ve had contact with him.” She frowned. “A criminal? I haven’t left the village in months.” “But you did leave your village roughly eight years ago.” Kal watched as she glanced back at the room the children were in. “What’s the criminal’s name?”

Superman was the one to reply this time. “Brainiac.”

:::

Fear ran down Sakura’s spine at the name. She glanced at the two men and then sighed. “Let me take my children somewhere safe and then we’ll talk.”

Sakura heard Kon say, “Aw Mom,” and rose swiftly to her feet to deal with her wayward son.

:::

Both men considered the fact that she might run the second she was out of sight but dismissed it.

:::

“But Mom!” Kon whined. “Can’t we meet him? Can’t we say hi? His suit was so—“

“Awesome!” Kara finished.

Awesome? She thought it was ridiculous, but they were children. If they lived long enough, they may look back on this moment and realize how ludicrous they sound. And as far as meeting him--Sakura wasn’t having any of that.

“Absolutely not. All they want to do is talk, and they want to talk to me. This doesn’t concern you.”

“But it’s our—“

“Hush! We don’t talk about it, and you know why.” Kon was seconds away from throwing a tantrum of epic proportions when Sakura flicked his nose. Kon focused on her face immediately forgetting what he wanted to fight about. Sakura smiled at her children.

“I love you both very much. You two are the most important things in the world to me. And if anything happens to the two of you, I won’t hesitate to burn this world to the ground.” Sakura’s smile brightened. “So let’s not tempt fate, eh?” At the scary look on their mother’s face, Kara and Kon both nodded.

“Go to Kakashi, and I’ll know if you don’t.”

::

Superman turned to Batman. “Mothers are a scary thing.”

“They are. So don’t tempt her to go off the deep end. She can probably find some way to kill you if she thought you were threatening her children.”

Superman frowned. “I would never harm them. You know that.” Unexpectedly she entered the room as he said this and she replied, “I’m glad to hear it. Now, what do you want?”

“We know you’ve had contact with Brainiac.”

:::

She didn’t bother to deny it. Somehow they knew and had tracked her down. Lying would only keep them around longer.

“I have, but it has been some years since I’ve seen him. I hope to never reencounter him.”

The two men glanced at each other. “He implied things about you.” Batman stated. “Things that we need to verify.”

“Alright,” Sakura said, shifting slightly. “What does that have to do with why you’re here?”

Batman said, “We’re hoping that his claims are false.”

Sakura frowned. “Stop procrastinating and tell me what he said.” The two men glanced at each other when the one in the blue and red said, “He said that there are children on this planet of Kryptonian origin.”

Sakura didn’t bat an eye. “What does that have to do with me?”

The alien shifted and he gazed at the room where the children once were. “He said I had a child.”

Sakura smiled. “Let me assure you then that you have no children in this home.”

“Ma’am,” The alien began, and Sakura shut him down hard.

“If you think for one second that I will let you lay a hand on my children, then you should tell your friends and family to start preparing the funeral pyre. Cause that’s where you’ll end up.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How did it go?” Wonder Woman asked the two men when they approached her outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

“Badly,” Batman said curtly.

Wonder Woman looked at Superman, who smiled slightly. “The boy looks a lot like me at that age.”

“So this is her, then? The one Brainiac talked about?”

“Yes.” Batman said, “But she’s not going to let us get anywhere near her children. She’s afraid of Superman.”

“I would never—“ Superman began, but Batman cut him off.

“She doesn’t know that. Her experiences with the otherworldly haven’t been the best.”

“What do we do then? We can’t leave them here! It’s only a matter of time before Brainiac returns, and who knows what he’ll do to them?”

The panic in Superman’s voice made Wonder Woman and Batman exchange a look. 

“I’ll go back into the village and find out what I can about the woman.”

“I’ll go—“

“No,” Batman said, cutting off the words. “Too many people have seen your face. I won’t get any information if I’m with you. You’ll stay here with Woman Wonder.”

“I can be discreet.” 

“This is a village full of ninja. You won’t be discreet enough.”

“But—“

“Fine. Come. And if your actions cost the life of your children, so be it.”

Irritated at being bested, Superman folded his arms across his chest and turned his back on Batman. Batman smirked and disappeared into the night.

:::

_A few days later:_

“Neh, Sensei! Do you think that guy was really the twins’ father?”

Kakashi did think so, but he wouldn’t say so out loud. That would send Naruto rushing over to Sakura’s home asking a lot of questions. Sakura was very obviously stressed. He didn’t know what the twins’ father said to her to make her that way, but it was a good thing he hadn’t shown his face in the village again.

“Sensei!”

“Hmm? You were saying something?”

Naruto groaned loudly, and inwardly Kakashi chuckled. Naruto turned and started walking away, but as a warning, Kakashi called out. “I wouldn’t go bothering Sakura if I were you. She was in a pretty bad mood if Sasuke’s face is anything to go by.”

Naruto paused before changing directions. 

Sakura hadn’t done any damage to Sasuke. Although, he did know Sasuke had talked to Sakura and had left angry. He supposed it was his turn to go talk to their teammate. She was at home with the twins. Probably because trying to go to work was impossible with everyone asking questions about the flying man that everyone heard Kon calling ‘Dad.’

Kakashi knew that for some reason, she had cautioned the children about speaking of their father. He didn’t know why even with his gentle probing at them. Sakura had trained them well, which was something he was proud of.

Kara heard him come in first. She tended to pay attention to those types of things and bounded towards him. Kakashi swept her up into his arms. 

“How’s the prettiest girl in the whole wide world?”

Kara giggled. “She’s great now that she’s seen you, Uncle Kakashi.”

Kakashi had a hard time holding back his grin.

“Don’t say things like that to him, Kara. His head is big enough as it is.”

“That’s what she said.” Kakashi retorted and ducked as a rag came flying at his head. Kara laughed at their antics, and he put her down so she could scurry away. He didn’t like it when they got caught in the crossfire of their mock fighting. 

She sent the kids outside to play and waited.

“They’re seven Sakura. Are you going to let them join the Academy? Kara’s been talking about it.” Sakura looked away from him. “Sakura, if you’re in trouble you know I’ll help you. We all will.”

“I know, Sensei.”

Kakashi waited because he knew he couldn’t push Sakura quickly. Since she returned home pregnant, she kept a lot close to her chest. He didn’t know what happened to cause that, but he knew it wasn’t happiness. “Is Sasuke right? Was that the twin’s father?”

Sakura glanced at the door where she knew the children were outside. She lowered her voice and said, “Yes.”

“What does he want?”

“I think he’s here to take the twins.” The hell he was. 

“You think, or you know?”

“I just think. I threw him out that night. I didn’t talk to him.”

“Do you think he’s still around?”

Sakura, still not looking at him, said, “Yes.”

“Can I tell Naruto and Sasuke?” That was just asking for more trouble than Sakura wanted. If she told Naruto and Sasuke Kon and Kara’s father was here to take them…nobody wanted to fight in another war this soon. 

“No! No. I’ll tell them. Just let me deal with this. I can’t let him take my babies.”

“He won’t. Sakura no one’s going to take your children. You’re not alone.”

:::

Bruce Wayne stepped into the clearing where Wonder Woman and Superman were waiting. He looked back and forth between the two before admitting, “This isn’t going to be easy.”

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. “When is it ever?”

“She thinks he’s trying to steal her kids.”

Wonder Woman whirled on Superman. “You didn’t tell her we came to bring her whole family to safety?”

Superman gave her a self-deprecating smile. “I didn’t get the chance to.” 

Wonder Woman turned to Bruce who explained further. “She was in full mama bear mode. There was no reasoning with her. It would have only unnecessarily escalated to violence.”

“Should I speak to her?” 

“I don’t know how much good that will do Diana. You look every inch the warrior. She may take you as more of a threat than she does him.” Bruce pointed at Superman. 

“No,” Superman began, “Let me talk to her again. People like me—“

“I don’t,” Bruce interjected.

“Maybe giving her this space was a good thing, and she’ll be willing to talk to me now that she’s had a little time.”

Three people turned when they heard a voice say, “No, she won’t.”

Superman saw the small blonde girl standing nearby watching them all. It was the girl, his daughter. He hadn’t really seen her before because his focus had been on the boy and how much they favored.

“You’re our Dad, aren’t you?”

“I, uh…” Superman looked at his friends, helpless. Wonder Woman just shrugged, and Batman disappeared. 

“Why are you just now showing up? Mom needed help.” The accusation stung. He had come as quickly as he could. He would never deliberately abandon a woman to raise his children alone but he didn't think that he could explain it like that.

“Look, there are things you don’t know.”

“Mom told us you were an alien. That we’re aliens and that we couldn’t tell anybody cause they’d take her away from us because they’d think she’s crazy. Was that a lie? Are you not an alien?”

“No, that’s true. I am an alien.”

The girl was quiet for a while before she suddenly shook her head. “Then you shouldn’t have just abandoned Mom.”

If Clark didn’t know better, he would have said she disappeared after her caustic words. But he knew super-speed when he saw it. He hadn’t been that young when he’d developed it. He also had a strong suspicion that his daughter hated him.

“You should take better care of your family, Kal,” Diana said with the utmost seriousness.

“Really, Diana?”

* * *

She wasn’t alone. That’s what Sakura kept telling herself when the father of her twins once again stood at her door. He wasn’t in his tight blue spandex. He wore something more sedate. A plain button-down white shirt and khaki pants. 

“I just came to talk.”

A surge of fear made Sakura want to slam the door in his face, but she pushed it down. The twins were with Kakashi. She had just gotten home from work and wanted to start dinner before she swung by and got them. She was glad for her decision.

She gestured him inside, and he walked in stiffly looking out of place in her home. He sat down hesitantly, and Sakura wasn’t sure whether or not to make him feel welcome. Before she could make that decision, he opened the conversation.   
  


“My name is Kal.”

Sakura nearly smacked herself because the second she told Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto his name they were going to think she named the kids after their father. They were going to look at her with sad eyes like she was in love with the man or something. They wouldn’t believe her in the slightest if she told them that wasn’t the case. 

Why was this her life?  
  


“Sakura.” Her reply was curt, and she bit her lip as encouragement for calming down. “My name is Sakura.”

“I think I owe you an explanation.” Sakura waited for him to continue. “Where I’m from the people call me Superman.” Sakura almost smirked but managed not to. “Me and the rest of my team we protect the world from threats—sometimes the intergalactic kind.”

“What does this have to do with my children and me? Are you calling them threats?”

“No! I would never…they’re children.”

“Are you saying my children are targets?”

Kal dropped his head. “You’re making this difficult on purpose, aren’t you?”

She was. Kal was talking, but he wasn’t explaining his presence quickly enough. 

“I am.” Sakura readily admitted. “But my children’s lives are on the line.”

“They’re not.”

“Oh? So Brainiac didn’t send you here to take them?”

“No! I don’t—I’m not affiliated with him.”

Sakura jumped to her feet. “If you aren’t, then how the hell did you find out about my babies? Because the only people that knew were him and me.”

“He captured me before you. We were on his ship at the same time.”

At his words, Sakura collapsed onto the sofa behind her. “What?”

Kal didn’t pause at the question. “You also escaped before I did.”

Sakura thought about what she knew Kon and Kara could do. She also reflected on the small bit that she had seen from the man before. “How is that possible?”

Kal shrugged. “I was going to ask you the same question. He told me what he was going to do. I’ve always known I had a child out there. I didn’t realize there were two, but I’ve been looking for you. I got the first solid lead 6 months ago, and I came as soon as I could. I remember how I was as a boy, and I know raising them on your own couldn’t have been easy. At least my parents had each other. You…”

“I’ve had my team. They’re essential to us.”

“Your team?”

  
Sakura sighed. “I’m sure you’ll meet them soon.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you escape?”

Sakura did mind, but she just shrugged and was vague. “It became a battle of wits, and I won.”

“You outsmarted Brainiac?”

He sounded disbelieving which disgruntled Sakura. “I’m here now, aren’t I? That is a period I don’t like talking about. I don’t even like saying his name.” Sakura repressed a shudder. “So what are you planning to do here? You’ve found us. You know we’re here, and we’re safe. What else do you want?”

“I want you and the children to come back to Earth with us.” Sakura blinked and then started laughing. When he didn’t join her, Sakura knew there was a problem. “It’s not safe for you here. Brainiac knows where to find you, and he’s going to come back for you.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“It doesn’t seem like you do. Come with me. Let me protect you.”

“I can protect myself.”

Kal paused and looked Sakura directly in the eye. “Then imagine how well protected our children will be if we’re together.”

Sakura leaned back in her seat as she pondered his words. Brainiac was a real fear of hers. She knew it was only a matter of time before he came back for her and her children. She had been avoiding thinking about it, and she knew that wasn’t the best course of action.

“How do I know you’re not lying to me about who you are?”

“You know he looks like me.” Kon. He was talking about Kon. “But if you come home with me there are tests that we can do that prove it to you.”

Sakura shook her head. “You’re asking me to leave my home, to leave my planet. I’d be at your mercy. That’s not something that sits well with me.”

“Then I’ll stay for a while, and you can get to know me better.”

Sakura snorted. “My team does not know about Brainiac.” Sakura’s lips flattened into a thin line. “They think you used me and left me alone and pregnant.” Sakura watched his eyes widen. “And soon they’ll believe I’m still ‘in love’ with you. They’ll probably try to kill you.”

He smiled, but Sakura didn’t return it, and he soon realized she was serious. 

“I also have no intention of telling them otherwise—at least not right now.”

Kal’s brow furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

“Then let me clarify. As far as the people in the Hidden Leaf Village are concerned, you are the father of my children and they were created the old fashioned way.”

Kal’s face turned an attractive shade of crimson. 

“I could just tell the truth.”

Sakura smiled benignly. “There’s a reason I didn’t go that route myself. So, good luck with that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Haruno was an infuriating woman. She insisted they perpetuate the lie that they had a prior relationship. She claimed it was for safety, but Clark wasn’t sure he believed that until the first man showed up.

Clark was taller than he was, but that didn’t mean the man didn’t hold himself like he was a King. They were still in the forest, Batman was still missing, and Wonder Woman was no help. Clark rose to his feet. 

His red eyes gleamed malevolently as he approached. When he stopped, Clark could swear the eyes started to swirl, but he blinked rapidly, and the red eyes were suddenly black.

“You should leave. She doesn’t need you.”

The man pulled out a blade and began toying with it idly. Clark remembered Sakura’s words about how her team thought he used and left her. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, and the words came out uncontrolled. “Maybe it’s about the opposite.”

Clark could see his words startled the man, but he covered it quickly. 

“She doesn’t want you.”

“That’s something she has to tell me.”

His eyes narrowed, and he threw the blade that he had been toying with. Clark easily dodged. When he turned to face the man again, he was gone. 

He looked over at Diana, who shrugged and said, “Ninjas.”

* * *

“He threw a blade at me.”

Sakura blinked. “Oh. You met Sasuke.”

Clark waited for explanations about his behavior, but none were forthcoming. Instead, she distracted him with news he had been waiting to hear from her since he came. “I think you should meet the children.”

“Really?” Clark couldn’t help the hope in his voice. 

“Yes.” A small smile played on Sakura’s lips. “Kakashi-sensei will be bringing them home soon.”

Wary, Clark asked, “Is this another one of your teammates?”

Sakura smiled innocently. “Yes.”

“And can I expect more sharp objects to be thrown my way?”

Sakura laughed. “Of course not! That’s not sensei’s style. He tends to get you when you least expect it. He’s a professional, after all. Sasuke’s just a dick.”

Clark ran a hand over his face dejectedly. 

“And you’re sure we should do this? I mean, if we tell the truth, maybe...”

Sakura smiled and said, “Okay. We’ll try that.”

Clark perked up. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. As soon as Sensei comes, we’ll sit him down and tell him the truth.”

Clark ignored the sense of impending doom and nodded his head eagerly. “Okay.”

* * *

Sakura’s sensei didn’t seem surprised to see Clark sitting there waiting on him. Instead, he merely glanced at him and kneeled in front of the children. 

“Why don’t you two go on to your room while I have a chat here with our guest?”

The girl immediately left the room but not before kissing the older man on the cheek. The boy, on the other hand, put up a fuss.

“But Uncle Kakashi—“

“Maa, I’m sure you’ll get a chance to speak to him later. But for now, you should go to your room, or I’ll have to get Yamato-san over here to talk with you.”

Clark saw Sakura flinch, and he wondered who the guy was. The threat was sufficient, and the boy walked away, grumbling under his breath.

Sakura’s sensei came deeper inside and looked at her, although Clark had a feeling that all of the man’s attention was on him. 

“Sakura, I didn’t know you’d have guests.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“Well, forgiveness is contingent upon a meal…” Sakura rolled her eyes. “Yes, of course, you can stay for dinner.” The man’s eye crinkled in joy. 

“Sensei, this is Kal. Kal, this is Kakashi Hatake, my former sensei and honorary Uncle to the twins.”

Clark stood and held out his hand, but her sensei only looked at it and smiled. Clark took it in stride. “I’m glad you’re here. Sakura and I were talking, and I thought it best to clear the air.” Sakura gestured for the man to have a seat. He threw a curious look Sakura’s way, but the woman gave nothing away. Once they were settled, Clark cleared his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura’s fingers moving. He didn’t know what the purpose was but figured she was a bit nervous.

“I know Sakura’s friends and family have been wondering why the father of her children seemingly abandoned her.” Clark glanced at Sakura, who nodded her head encouragingly. “The truth is,” Clark noticed that Kakashi’s visage had grown cold. He glanced at Sakura again, who didn’t seem to see the change. Clark suddenly began to have second thoughts, but he persevered. His mother didn’t raise a man who told falsehoods. “Sakura was abducted by aliens. The children are mine, but she was artificially inseminated with my, um, sperm. I’ve been looking for her since then and have only just now located her. I’m here to bring her and the children back with me to my planet Earth for their protection.”

There was a long uncomfortable silence. In the end, Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, “You should take the children and go see Naruto.”

Sakura sighed. “Sensei, you can’t kill him.” The man didn’t seem deterred. “I’m not going to leave so you can murder the father of my children in my home.”

“Fine. I’ll go tell Tsunade what he told me and—“

“No!” Sakura shouted and jumped to her feet. “Sensei, he was joking. He has a terrible sense of humor. I told him it was a terrible idea, but he didn’t listen. He never listens.”

Sakura turned and gave Clark the evil eye. Kakashi looked at him as well and could tell the man was not amused. 

“I don’t know what village you’re from.” Kakashi began. “But here in Konoha, we don’t take kindly to being treated like fools.” Then to Sakura, he said, “I’m going to pass on dinner tonight.”

“Sensei…” 

“Walk me out.” 

* * *

Clark knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he had a feeling that in this case, he needed to. 

“So that was Kal. I’m assuming you named the twins after him.”

“No, Sensei. I just really liked the names. It seemed appropriate.”

“Are you still in love with him, Sakura?”

“No, Sensei.”

Clark, using his x-ray vision, could see that he was doubtful. 

“What village is he from?”

“That’s not important.”

“Sakura!” His voice was stern, but it didn’t faze her. He watched as Sakura squared her shoulders and looked him directly in the eye.

“Yes, I still love him.” She said the words which such sincerity that if Clark didn’t know better, he’d believe they were the truth. Clark saw the man deflate. “We’re going to try to work this out. I would appreciate your support on this.”

“I don’t like him.”

“Yes, well, that was easy to tell.”

“He hurt you once, and you’re just going to let him do it again.”

“Well, I did love Sasuke for the majority of my youth, so we all know I’m a masochist.”

Kakashi chuckled before he sobered. “If he is in any way forcing you, Sakura you know that I’ll…” The two shared a meaningful look before Sakura said, “I want this.”

To which her sensei replied, “Okay.”

* * *

When Sakura returned to the kitchen, it was to see that Kal hadn’t moved. Yet, she could see by the expression on his face that he knew exactly what had transpired between her and Kakashi.

“And now you know why I don’t bother to tell the truth. No one here believes in aliens.”

“But the children, they have my abilities…”

“I know you’re not from around here, but we have all have abilities.” He looked surprised by her words. “The children are strong---and that strength is something I could have taught them.”

“You can’t teach someone to be strong like that.”

Sakura laughed. “As I said, you’re not from around here. It’s also something that could come from what we call a Kekkei Genkai. That’s what Kakashi-sensei believes the twins have. So don’t bother trying to hide your strength or your speed from him. He knows you have them. And speaking of that, what other abilities do I have to look forward to in the future?”

Guilt crossed his features, and Sakura rolled her eyes heavenward. “No. Wait. Don’t tell me right now. I need to introduce you before Kon’s brain explodes.” Sakura walked away and appeared again with two children at her side. 

“Kon, Kara, this is your father, Kal.”

Kara’s face looked like sour apples, which surprised Sakura since she had been so excited about his appearance at the beginning. Kon, on the other hand, looked surly. He eyed Kal distastefully before asking, “Where’s the other outfit?”

Sakura looked at her son. “He burned that monstrosity.”

Both Kal and Kon looked at her horrified.

“He didn’t burn it!”

“I didn’t burn it!”

Kara and Sakura said, “He should.” Sakura looked at Kara and smiled. She clapped her hands together.

“Alright, children, I know you have questions, so we’ll answer the ones we can, right now?”

Sakura pointed at Kon, “You first, Kon.”

“Why does Kon get to be first?”

Sakura knowing the question was coming and seeing a way to give Kal information about them, answered, “Because Kon is older.”

“Yeah, but Granny Tsunade said it was only by one-tenth of a second.”

“And was she drinking when she said that?”

Kara pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Sakura turned her attention back to Kon and nodded.

“Where have you been?”

Sakura’s children were staring intently at Kal, waiting for his answer. Kal looked at Sakura. “They know you’re an alien. They’re the only ones who do know besides me.” Sakura gave a look. though, that meant he needed to filter his answers.

“I’ve been on my home planet.”

“What’s it called?”

“Kon, its Kara’s turn.” Kon threw his hands in the air in exasperation, so Sakura flicked his nose with her fingers. “Mom, that hurts.”

“I know. That’s why I do it.”

Kon rubbed his nose, and Sakura could feel Kal looking at her in bewildered puzzlement. She motioned at Kara. “When are you leaving?”

Sakura saw Kal shift. He spoke carefully when addressing their daughter. “I have no plans to abandon you.”

Sakura looked back and forth between the two and realized something. “This isn’t your first conversation.”

Kara looked away, guiltily. Kal cleared his throat and admitted, “It isn’t.”

Sakura studied Kara for a long moment before addressing both her children. “Your father and I are going to try our utmost to come up with the best way to raise the two of you. We have enemies that are going to target you. We’ve done well to make it this far unmolested, but we would be foolish to think this streak is going to continue. So blaming each other for things that were beyond all of our control is not wise. It fosters division, and we must all be united.”

“United in what?” Kon piped up.

“In keeping us all safe.”

Kara and Kon nodded. 

“Your father will be staying here with us.” Sakura turned to Kal, who was beyond incredulous. “I’ll find someplace for your friends to stay in. Staying in the woods like that and not being a native is creepy and likely to get them attacked.”

“You knew we were there?”

Sakura gestured at Kara. “A child found you. I’m a grown woman. Of course, I knew you were there.”

:::

They ate dinner together, which was a rambunctious affair. Kara was unable to keep her stoic demeanor with her brother annoying her every few seconds. 

Sakura watched Kal as he watched her…their children. She had never seen a man look so happy. She supposed that was a good thing. A man should love his children. 

Admittedly it made her heart flutter when Kon tried to use his speed to do something he shouldn’t, and Kal stopped it from happening. He could see what the twins were up to. Most times, Sakura could only sense it. A ball of tension that Sakura hadn’t been aware that she was carrying eased. She found that it was a lot easier to smile at Kal, and for some reason, when he smiled back, her heart fluttered.

* * *

“I still say we should rough him up a bit.” Sakura sighed as Naruto grumbled on her left, and Sasuke sulked on her right. 

Kon and Kara were making mischief in front of them as they walked together to have ramen. 

“No, Naruto,” Sakura said calmly while patting his arm. “But the thought is appreciated. I don’t want him harmed. He’s here now, and like I told sensei, we’re trying to work things out. I’d appreciate no additional complications.”

“He doesn’t have to work things out in your house.” Naruto grossed as he folded his arms across his chest, petulantly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to her Uchiha companion. “And I appreciate you letting his friends stay in the Uchiha District while he's with me. Having Kal there makes taking care of the twins so much easier.”

“We could help! You know we would.” Naruto interjected.

Sakura sighed. “You and Sasuke have lives of your own. I am an adult. I can—“

“We’re family and families help each other. You don’t need him. He can go fuc—“

“Naruto!” Sakura shouted.

“Himself.” Sasuke finished.

In the end, Sakura could only laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura sighed exasperatedly. “You can speak. The children can’t hear you.” Her words perplexed him, so she wasn’t surprised that his next words were a question.

“How is that possible?”

“Just because I can’t fly doesn’t mean I’m not capable of other things.”

“I wasn’t saying you weren’t. I just know what I can do.”

“Oh?” Sakura tilted her head to the side. “Can you hear outside of this room?” Sakura saw his shock followed quickly by his fear. Sakura felt herself soften. “Don’t worry. They’re safe. I’ll know if they aren’t.” Sakura had one of her summons keeping an eye on them. They’d report back to her and let her know about all the mischief they had gotten up to when they were supposed to be sleeping. 

“Okay.” He still looked uncomfortable. Sakura sat down on the bed. 

“What’s on your mind?” The prod was gentle even though Sakura knew the answer to the question. 

“Is it really necessary for us to share a bedroom?”

Sakura sighed internally, hating being right. Her children’s father was a prude. 

“Where else would you sleep?”

“I can sleep on the sofa. Your friends and family can’t expect you to welcome me ‘back in your bed’ so soon after I ‘abandoned’ you.”

If she were any other woman, that would be true. In some ways, Sakura wished her team would treat her like other women. “My team,” Sakura scoffed and swallowed reality’s bitter pill. “This village thinks I’m something of a romantic. I apparently ‘follow my heart’ instead of my head. Me welcoming you into my bed is expected.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s my life. They believe me when I lie and think I’m lying when I tell the truth. You get used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“Honestly, Kal, I don’t care. I have more important things to deal with. Besides, we’re adults. I think we can sleep in a bed together and not worry about making another kid...or at least trying to.”

Sakura’s mouth formed a perfect o at the shade of crimson Kal turned at her words. It was adorable. She wanted to pinch his cheeks and only barely refrained. 

“If you don’t think it will be a problem.”

“It won’t.” Sakura quickly reassured and then rose to her feet and moved to her closet. “I took the liberty of getting you a few things since it didn’t seem like you brought any clothing.”

“I did. They’re just on the ship. We didn’t want to go back and risk someone finding it.”

Sakura frowned. “We’ll have to go back. _ I_ don’t want anyone finding it. I can keep it concealed.”

Kal nodded. “Thanks, we’d appreciate that.” Sakura nodded. 

“And I promise not to destroy your ship because I think you have ill-advised intentions to steal my children when I’m not looking.” Kal paled, and Sakura smiled. 

Unbeknownst to Sakura, he only recovered quickly from her words because he knew she was telling the truth. Unbeknownst to Kal, Sakura would just tell her team, if necessary, and they’d do it for her.

Sakura handed Kal the clothes that she got for him, and he took them with a gracious smile. Sakura made a move to change herself and was stopped once again by the glorious shade of red his face turned once more. She didn’t address it at that time. She continued changing into something more comfortable. When she glanced Kal’s way, he had turned his back to her and began removing his clothes. Sakura afforded Kal the same curtesy and moved to the bed and pulled back the blankets before slipping between the sheets. He turned off the lights, and Sakura sighed at the darkness’ embrace. The bed was cold, and Sakura shivered until Kal joined her. He radiated body heat, and Sakura had to force herself not to scoot closer—yet. When she fell asleep, all bets were off. 

“I’m about to dispel my jutsu; the kids will be able to hear us again. Was there anything you wanted to say before I do?”

Kal shifted. “I-you said you’d know if something happened to them?”

“Yes, my summons is keeping an eye on them. She’ll warn me if there’s trouble.”

“It’s been…years since I’ve just heard nothing.” Sakura frowned. “All I can hear now is your heartbeat and mine.”

Sakura sat up. “What, exactly, do you normally hear?”

“Everything.” He admitted softly, and Sakura wondered why he hadn’t gone mad. She hadn’t realized she’d asked the question until he responded. “I’ve learned to tune it out…but sometimes, occasionally…”

“I won’t dispel it. You can sleep tonight.”

Sakura felt him shift in the bed to get more comfortable, but she stayed flat on her back. Her mind was whirling at his confession. She knew her children had excellent hearing, but they had never complained about it. Was it something that was hurting them, and she hadn’t known? Would she have continued in ignorance until one of them collapsed? 

Sakura felt a hand lay on top of hers. “They’re much better off than I was at this age. Somehow they have control. I don’t know if its genetics or something you taught them, but it’s not as bad for them as it is for me. I can tell, and honestly, Kara strikes me as the type of kid to say something immediately if there is a problem.”

Sakura let out a breath she hadn’t been aware of holding. She felt tears of relief spring to her eyes. Kal started pulling his hand away, but Sakura reached for it and held it tight.

“Thank you for that.” She let him go, rolled on her side, and eventually fell asleep.

She was still cold, though. So when she woke up the next morning sprawled across Kal’s chest, she wasn’t surprised, and she was very warm. 

When she took a peek to see whether or not Kal was still asleep only to find he was awake and looking very scandalized, Sakura groaned and realized that it would probably be a bad thing if she aggressively cuddled him. 

**:::  
**

She did it anyway. It was wrong. She knew it was, but she hadn’t had a man to touch since before the twins—and even then, it was never anything serious because of all the Sasuke feelings she had going on. By the time she had come to terms with that, she had been abducted. Later she couldn’t afford anyone to find out about the twins, so love, and sex had been put on the backburner. It wasn’t important in the grand scheme of things. That didn’t stop her from taking advantage of a prime cuddle opportunity.

“Um,” She heard Kal begin. 

“I dispelled the jutsu. The kids will be up soon.” Sakura murmured, ignoring the obvious. “In the mornings, after breakfast, we practice speed control. They don’t need to. They have a good handle on it, but it helps them to release some of the excess energy.”

“O…kay.”

Sakura decided to give the man a break and pulled away and headed for the shower. She tossed over her shoulder. “Word will have gotten around the village about you staying here with me. So we should leave before—“

Sakura heard a knock at the door and groaned. She sighed and was grateful that whoever was at the door had knocked and not just waltzed in. Sakura changed directions. “You shower first. There are clothes for you in my closet.” She didn’t wait to hear Kal’s reply.

Sakura opened the door to reveal Ino Yamanaka. Sakura smiled, knowing this was going to be bad but knowing she had to put on a good front.

“Ino, come in.” Sakura stepped aside and watched as Ino’s eyes surveyed the room looking for Kal probably. “The kids are still asleep. What are you doing here so early?”

“I’m here this early because I know you, Sakura Haruno. If I hadn’t come now, you would’ve been in the wind for weeks.”

Sakura did not deny this claim. Instead, she shrugged. “I can’t help it that I have a busy life.”

Ino scoffed and cut to the chase. “Where is he?”

“Where is who?”

“Don’t play that game with me, Sakura Haruno. You know who.”

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. “Why?”

“Because I want to meet the bastard that abandoned you, that’s why.”

“He didn’t abandon me. You haven’t even met him. Give him a chance.”

Ino gave her a skeptical look. “Did Sasuke give him a chance?”

Sakura snorted. “Sasuke threw a kunai at him.”

“Did he hit him?”

“No. He dodged.”

“Then I don’t have to give him a chance.”

Sakura threw her hands in the air, exasperated at her logic. “Be nice or get out. Those are your options.” Ino put her hands on her hips. 

“Sakura, you can’t be thinking about giving this guy a second chance. I know who he was to you. Sure, Sasuke was your first love, but you lost your virginity to this guy. You haven’t been with another man since him because he broke your heart. Do you want to get entangled in his bullshit again?”

Sakura had to force herself not to pull her hair out. Kal heard that. He had stellar hearing, and there was no way he didn't hear everything that her wayward best friend was saying, and she was mortified. She wanted to go and bury her head so deep in the sand that she’d suffocate to death. “This is me, saying for the millionth time that my heart is not broken.”

“_Now._ He’s back, isn’t he?” Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Kal chose that unfortunate moment to show and speak up. “Um, Hi. I’m Kal.” Sakura was simultaneously relieved and annoyed at his appearance. He seemed to be looking everywhere except at Sakura, and she was fine with that since she was still wallowing in mortification. 

Ino didn’t speak at first. She surveyed Kal from head to toe, then said, “Hi, _Kal._ Am I to presume that you’re the father of my niece and nephew, _Kon_ and _Kara_?”

Sakura hated the name coincidence. 

“Yes, I am,” Kal said with a smile and stepped forward until he was standing at Sakura’s side. “It’s a pleasure to meet you…”

His voice trailed off, and her old friend supplied her name. Sakura just glanced at Kal, whom she knew heard her say Ino’s name, but it wasn’t like she wanted him to broadcast his abilities to everyone who wanted to know. It was bad enough that he flew into Konoha. That was going to raise questions she was surprised no one asked yet.

“We were just about to start breakfast. Were you joining us?”

Ino narrowed her eyes at him. “Yes, I am.” Sakura excused herself to take a shower. 

:::

When Sakura exited the shower, the scene, she stumbled upon in the kitchen bothered her for some reason. The kids were awake and very loud. Kara was sitting in a chair while Ino styled her hair while Kal and Kon were at the kitchen counter working on breakfast. 

Ino looked like she fit with her children and their father more than Sakura did. Kon noticed her first, and his face brightened. “Mom!” He started to rush toward her, but Kal grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. 

“No running in the house.” Kal reminded him. Kon looked sheepish for a moment before he sedately moved closer to her. Sakura rested a hand on his head before ruffling his hair. 

“Come help me and Dad make breakfast. He says it’s going to be delicious.”

Sakura looked over at Kal, who blushed. Sakura smiled at him and then made the mistake of looking at Ino, who was giving her a look that said if she let him break her heart again, Ino would murder her. Deliberately, she looked back at Kon and said, “That sounds like fun.” Kon beamed, and the two of them moved to Kal’s side, who immediately began giving the two of them instructions. 


	5. Chapter 5

Clark was something of a charmer. Ino wasn’t eating out of his hand by the time breakfast was done, but she was no longer glaring at the man like he was the devil incarnate. When her close friend took her leave, she stated, “I understand how you fell in love with him. He’s not a bad guy. He just may be a stupid one for leaving you in the first place.”

“Ino…” Sakura began.

“I know. I know you say the split was amicable, but I saw you when you came back, Sakura. You were not okay.”

Sakura looked down because that was something she couldn’t deny. She would never be okay with her experience with Brainiac. 

“Ino, there are things you don’t know.”

“And I’m sure I shouldn’t. Your relationship with him is yours, not mine.”

Sakura scowled. “Then why are you butting in?”

“Because for some stupid reason, your relationship with him is affecting your relationship with everyone. You’re secretive—more so than the average ninja. You’ve closed yourself to everyone.”

“I—“

“You have. Even to your teammates who I know you love maybe even more than me. I don’t want him to change his mind about being a father again, and this breaking you. I know you, Sakura. You’ll never give yourself the chance to love if he hurts you again. I don’t want you to walk down this road. I know I can’t stop you, but am I wrong for not wanting to see you hurt?”

Ino paused this time, giving her the chance to answer, which Sakura did reluctantly. “No.”

Ino nodded, expecting her answer. “So all I ask is that you be careful. Guard your heart. Do whatever you have to do so that he won’t hurt you again when he leaves.”

“What makes you think he won’t stay?”

“You’ve only confirmed it, Sakura. The fact that you don’t know why he would let me know it was never in his plans.” Ino reached out to Sakura and pulled her into a hug. “I love you. You’re not alone. You never were. The entire village knows about his Kekkai Genkai now. You don’t have to hide anymore.”

With those words, Ino departed, leaving behind a bewildered but saddened Sakura Haruno.

:::  
  


When Sakura reentered her home, it was to see two puzzled children and one equally confused man.

“What’s a Kekkai Genkai?” Kal asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was eavesdropping.

“Eavesdropping is rude.” Sakura directed a pointed look at Kal and then turned that gaze toward her children. “And I will punish those who do it.”

Kara and Kon looked at Kal and slowly rose to their feet. “She means it,” Kon whispered.

“You should run,” Kara stated before they made their hasty retreat.

Kal looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have listened in.”

“You’re right. You shouldn’t have, but I know who I’m dealing with.”

Kal shook his head. “That doesn’t mean you don’t have a right to privacy. I’m sorry.”

Sakura stared at him, trying to figure out whether or not she believed him. “You’re forgiven,” Sakura stated after a few moments of contemplation then launched into her explanation. “A Kekkai Genkai is a bloodline limit.” Kal only looked more confused. “It’s an aberration in the DNA that allows you to perform certain techniques. Ino thinks you being able to fly is a part of your Kekkai Genkai. She now knows my children may be able to or already know how to do it.”

“Then if Kekkai Genkai are common here…why would she think you’d hide it?”

“Entire Clans have been wiped out in the past because of Kekkai Genkai that people feared. I have teammates with them, but they’re ‘normal’ to Konoha. What my children can do, what you can…they’d destroy you for it. I’m not willing to let that happen. Ino knows that.”

A look crossed Kal’s face that Sakura didn’t understand. “And so they have to hide, even here.”

Sakura didn’t know what that meant. 

No. That wasn’t true. She did. She just didn’t like the implications. So she poked at the problem to see if it would bleed.

“You want the three of us to come home with you. What would that mean?”

Kal sat up straighter. He was surprised that she willingly brought the topic up. Sakura didn’t know why he would be. She wasn’t going to let him stay forever. She was sure his friends wouldn’t allow that either. This wasn’t their world, and she knew that they wanted to get back to where they belonged.

“Uh, what do you want it to mean?”

Sakura stared at the man blankly, realizing he hadn’t thought this through—not even a little. She mentally facepalmed. 

“I don’t know how to live in your world. I would need a way to take care of myself and my children.”

“I could—“

Sakura held up a hand, halting his words. Slowly she shook her head and looked toward the area where her children had disappeared to. Kal understood, or at least she thought he did. 

“I am a liar,” Sakura stated plainly. “I will lie to my parents, my friends, to my enemies, and my associates if it means keeping my children safe. To them, though,” Sakura gestured in the general direction of her children. “I only tell the truth. I can’t let you lie about their lives, their future where they can hear it.”

“I wasn’t—“

“Are you telling me that you don’t have a lover back home? Someone who would find it odd if you came back with two children and their mother? A woman who lives with you. Don’t you think assumptions would be made? Because they’re making them here, or is your world different?”

“I..no. It’s not different, but no…I don’t have a lover or wife. Nothing like that.”

“And what? You’d take care of us forever?” Sakura couldn’t hide the scorn in her voice at the idea. 

“No, not unless you wanted…I mean.” Kal groaned. “I’m making a mess of this, aren’t I?”

Sakura nodded.

**:::**

Clark didn’t know why this tiny woman was able to make him feel so selfish and foolish consistently. Barging into her life is causing a lot of her friends to fear for her and her children. Telling the truth would only make the issue more complicated, especially with what she had told him about this world and Kekkai Genkai.

To find out that there were other worlds out there…it was possible that they just weren’t ready for it. They were going to have to tell her people regardless. Brainiac was a threat. He had come to their world once. He would come again until someone stopped him for good. 

Lying, though, didn’t sit well with him. He just didn’t know how to make people believe him. Her sensei’s reaction had not been a favorable one. 

To make everything worse, she was right. He hadn’t thought beyond finding his child. Bruce could get them identities. Clark could technically take care of a family. It would be a strain at first, but he could manage. But what would happen after the children were grown and had moved out? That still left Sakura, who had never had a relationship with a man if her friend Ino was to be believed. She could date if she lived with him, but there wasn’t a person in the world that wouldn’t find their situation odd. 

“I don’t know what to do.” 

She smiled at him, brightly and brilliantly. “Welcome to parenthood.”

Clark laughed before he could stop himself. “Let’s go somewhere. Let’s do something.”

She arched a brow and said, “I don’t reward eavesdroppers.”

They both sighed when they heard Kon yell, “Told you!”

“That means you too, Kon!” Sakura shouted and smirked when she heard the boy groan. Clark suspected Kara had been listening in too but she was too smart to admit it. “Kara and I are going to go shopping,” Sakura told Kal. “And you two are going to stay and clean the house.” Clark opened his mouth, but Sakura shut him down quickly. “At a sedate speed. I’ll know if you don’t.”

“Yes!” Kara so foolishly shouted, and Sakura’s smiled widened.

“Looks like I’ll be shopping all by myself. The three of you enjoy yourselves.”

She wasted no time exiting the premises. A part of Clark wondered if it had been on purpose if she were deliberately giving him time alone with the kids so he could get to know them. Then he speculated on if this was her trying to figure out whether or not she could trust him. If he were that type of person, he could take the kids and run now. He could get away with it too. She wasn’t fast enough to catch him. She had to know that.

Not that he wanted to kidnap his children. He’d never do that. He felt like trash for even thinking it. Shortly after their mother’s departure, Kara and Kon appeared in front of him, looking sullen.

“Well, you guys heard your mother. We have to clean up. Where do you think we should start?”

“The kitchen.” The two eerily voiced together. 

Clark frowned. “Why the kitchen?”

Kon grinned. “Because if you clean the kitchen and nothing else, she won’t get as angry.”

Clark stared at the boy incredulously. “So if you cleaned the entire house except for the kitchen…?”

Kara's eyes widened. “The rage would be astronomical.”

“I don’t understand.”

“No one does.” The children said once again in their creepily eerie fashion. A part of Clark was tempted not to clean the kitchen just to see what would happen, but he wasn’t as reckless as Batman claimed he was. 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

The three trudge into the kitchen and get to work. 

:::

After the kitchen was completed, Clark understood why Sakura was obsessive about keeping it clean. He had no idea how the food got stuck to the wall behind the refrigerator, but he’d bet money the twins had something to do with it. He wasn’t even going to talk about the stuff he found underneath the kitchen table. He wanted to go into a rage himself. And that was only the tip of the iceberg. 

Clark looked at Kara and Kon and said, “This isn’t going to happen again.” The twins look at each other and then at him before they smirked. 

“Tell that to Uncle Naruto,” Kara said with a smirk.

Clark hadn’t met Naruto, and now he hoped he never did. He had grown up with a family that had taught him how to be gentle with people. For the first time in his life, he could honestly say he was contemplating murder.

“Does your mother know?”

“Know what?” Kon asked innocently.

Clark had a feeling he didn’t like where this was going. “That your Uncle Naruto had a part in that mess, we just cleaned up.”

The children both looked at him scandalized. “Uncle Naruto would never help children make a mess,” Kara said, and he almost believed her. 

“And our mother would never leave us alone with Uncle Naruto.” Kon piped up.

There was a story there that they weren’t telling. Clark wanted to know it. Badly. 

“Okay. What do I have to do to get the story?”

A gleam entered Kara’s eyes that Clark was certain should never be seen on a child’s face. 

:::

Sakura returned home after a day of pampering herself (something she hadn’t been able to do in a _long _time) to find her home in pristine condition. It raised her hackles, and she knew a super amount of speed had been involved in the equation. 

“Kon, Kara!” Sakura called out, and she wondered where Clark was, but he followed the children out of their bedroom. 

“Yes, mother?” They replied simultaneously. 

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.” They said once more, but Kon cut his eyes to Kal. Sakura whirled on him. 

“What about sedate, don’t you understand Kal?”

He had the nerve to look embarrassed. “We _did _clean the kitchen sedately.”

“And the rest of the house?”

Clark just looked at her exasperated. “How did you know?”

Sakura glared, but inwardly she laughed because she’d never willingly give away her secrets.


	6. Chapter 6

They had skirted the issue of their future living arrangements, but it wasn’t something that was going away, so Sakura broached the topic in a roundabout way after the kids had gone to bed.

“How far away is your planet, Kal?”

A sheepish look crossed Kal’s face. “I don’t know. We’ve been looking for you for years now. This wasn’t our first stop. Brainiac wasn’t forthcoming with your exact location, …and then he escaped. Plus, I can’t stay away from the planet for long, and neither can the others. We have responsibilities.”

Sakura nodded, understanding responsibility.

“Why do you want us to come to your world? Why can’t you stay here instead?” Sakura could see that the thought had never crossed his mind. It made her a little bitter that he would think that she would just uproot her whole world on a whim. “You do realize that I have no ties to you? You came here searching for me. What did you think would happen when you found me? That I’d fall all over myself for the chance to leave with you?”

His cheeks were tinged pink as he replied, “No. Nothing like that.”

Sakura sensed something deeper and pressed, “What did you think?”

“The twins…they’re like me. You can’t tell me they’re not a lot to handle-especially on your own. My parents are not like me. They can’t do what I do. I was adopted.” Sakura paused and took that in. She was sure he hadn’t mentioned it before. She would have questioned him on it, but he continued. “I was not an easy child to raise, and honestly, I always knew there was a chance that my child…_children_,” He corrected. “Were raising themselves.”

Ire raised in Sakura immediately. “You thought that I would abandon—“

“I didn’t know.” Kal cut in. “It was a possibility that I couldn’t ignore. Would you if you were in my shoes?” She wouldn’t, and that calmed Sakura somewhat. “Brainiac will come back. I would rather we were a force to fight him together when that happens. I admit I didn’t think about the possibility of me coming here and staying with you. But I have my team to help with Brainiac.”

“And I have mine.” Sakura countered.

Kal’s shook his head. “You can’t even tell them there are aliens out there and have them believe you. It would be better if you came with me.”

“I can’t just take my children away from my team. I can’t run away with you. Yes, I know Brainiac will return. I’ve always known that.”

“And if he returns, can you defeat him? Because I have.” Sakura didn’t hear arrogance in Kal’s tone only fact. Still, she couldn’t find it in herself to look at him. 

“He let me go once,” Sakura began, but she knew it wouldn’t happen twice. He would either kill her and take her children or keep them all. Neither was an option to Sakura.

“And you never told me how that came to be. You only mentioned a battle of wits.” Sakura clammed up as she flashed back to her time on Brainiac’s ship. Sakura didn’t know how long her silence went on until the touch of her hand jerked her back to the present. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Sakura nodded her head quickly and pulled away from his touch. For some reason, she ached at the action.

“I don’t know how to reconcile this.” 

“If you come with me, I could bring you back to visit your people.” The words pleased Sakura even though they shouldn’t. “The children are school-aged, though, so it could only be in the summer. Even if our ship doesn’t travel fast enough, I have friends that do.”

Sakura thought about Kakashi’s questions about whether or not she would put them in the Academy. She recalled the fear within her at the endeavor. She wasn’t afraid of Kon and Kara learning the ninja arts. She was teaching them what she could at home. She was scared that they would accidentally hurt someone. They had issues learning to be delicate. It was no problem with her and Kakashi because they knew about their abilities and were able to offset them and protect themselves but—

Sakura’s brain stuttered to a halt. Kakashi. She couldn’t take her children from Kakashi. She knew how much he loved them. He had supported her so much. How could she dare even think it?

“I can’t.” Sakura shook her head. “Sensei loves the twins. I can’t take them from him. If I tried, he’d know something was going on. There’s no lie big enough to encompass why I would do such a thing.”

“Not even love?” Sakura blinked and looked at Kal startled. “It’s not even that big of a lie anyway. He will think you speak of loving me, but this is for the twins and our family.”

The words _our family_ reverberated in her mind. “What are you proposing, Kal?”

“I—“ Kal halted his words and cleared his throat. “I’m proposing _to_ you.” Kal shifted and got down on his knee in front of her. He reached out and took her hand in his and ran his thumb across her knuckles. The action startled her because she couldn’t recall any man ever touching her so.

“I know I don’t know you, but I want you,” Sakura’s breath caught in her chest, “to build a life with me. I feel like you probably know me better than anyone because of our children. Marriage is…a big commitment. I know. I’m not saying this to you lightly. I’ve been thinking about it, and I think we could be happy together.”

Sakura tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn’t let her. Silently she cursed his strength but didn’t fight against it. “I don’t love you. I can’t just marry you.”

“But you might someday. I’m asking you to give me the chance to show you why you could.”

Sakura shook her head. “And what about you? You don’t love me either.”

“No, I don’t, but it hasn’t taken much for me to see that you’re a good woman and a better mother. You haven’t given me a reason not to try.”

“A reason—how about because this is insane!” Sakura hissed.

“People have married for lesser reasons,” Clark said reasonably. 

“What excuse would you have us marry?”

“So that we can stay together. You said yourself that we need to be united. What better way than marriage?”

Sakura didn’t have a reply to that.

:::

Sakura wasn’t panicking. She was just now realizing that Kal was very much a man that was sleeping in her bed every night. How had she missed that? Why was she still waking up wrapped around him like he was hers? If she had said yes, he would be.

She hadn’t expected a proposal. Kal didn’t even know her, so to suggest such a thing…either he was going to kill her once he had removed her from her world or he was insane. Neither option gave her any comfort. 

It wasn’t long after that that Sakura met the Wonder Woman or as she bid Sakura call her, Diana. Diana was every inch the warrior. She made Sakura’s hackles raise even as she smiled at her. 

“I am Diana, a friend, and companion to Kal.”

Sakura felt her eye twitch as she stared the woman up and down. “I am Sakura, mother of Kal’s children.”

“Yes, I know. I’ve met your daughter. She is delightful.” Sakura’s eye twitched again as she wondered about this meeting. “Kal has told me of his proposal, and I believe congratulations are in order.”

Sakura frowned. “I haven’t accepted it.”

“But why wouldn’t you? Kal is a good protector and would most definitely be a great provider. Not to mention his prowess in bed would only be rivaled by that of the Batman.”

Sakura’s friendly demeanor dropped. “How would you know that?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

“I think it’s obvious that you should leave.” Sakura snapped, but Diana only smiled. 

“Perhaps.” Diana murmured and left Sakura alone. 

:::

“You are flipping out, and I want to know why.”

Sakura looked at Ino. They were working in the hospital while Kal was at home with the children. It was a duty that he had happily taken over, and since he had thus far proven himself trustworthy, Sakura had left him to it. 

“I’m not flipping out.” 

Sakura walked down the hall and toward the room of her next patient, but Ino merely dogged her heels. “Sakura, you can talk to me. You know that.”

Sakura knew that. It was just that she didn’t realize how Ino would react, and it made her hesitate. Ino placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, and once again, Sakura had to remind herself that she wasn’t alone. 

“Kal proposed.” Sakura watched as Ino’s mouth dropped open. “I didn’t say yes. How could I say, yes? It’s crazy.”

“You want to say yes.” 

Sakura shrugged because she didn’t know the answer to that. She did know it was a solution. It would explain why she was willing to leave her village and why she didn’t come back often. Her friends would want to know where she was staying when they left, but she was sure she could put them off from that idea. Because if Kal were serious and he could protect her and twins from Brainiac…she would be a fool not to accept. 

“I don’t love him.”

Ino looked at her, an inscrutable expression on her face. “Then why did he propose?” Sakura looked away because she couldn’t tell the truth, and she needed to hide her face before Ino found it. Ino turned Sakura’s face back toward her. “Sakura, we don’t hate you for loving him.”

“I don’t—“ Sakura began.

“We want you to be happy, and if he is what makes you feel happy and safe, then go for it.” Sakura knew, or at least she had an inkling of the kind of power Kal wielded. She did feel safe with him around, and his help with the twins knew no bounds. “Well, _I_ want you to be happy. Your team is going to go nuts.”

“That’s not helping, Ino.”

“It’s not supposed to help. I’m just giving you the facts. I suggest not telling your team until you’ve made up your mind one way or the other.”

A voice cut in, “You suggest not telling us what?”

Ino disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sakura inwardly groaned as she turned around and faced Sasuke. 

“It’s a personal matter.”

“That you’re going to tell us about eventually if Ino’s words are anything to go by. Why not tell me now?”

“I have a patient. I’ll talk to you later.” Sakura said, darting by Sasuke and slipping into her patient’s room. She could feel his hard stare following her. 

He was waiting for her when she came out. She didn’t know why she didn’t expect this. Sasuke was always willing to play the long game when it came to getting what he wanted. Sakura sighed and admitted softly, “Kal proposed.”

“And you said no.”

“I haven’t decided. It was very sudden.”

Sakura began walking to her office, and Sasuke fell into step without further comment. Sakura was grateful for that since she didn’t want her business all over the hospital. Once they entered her office and Sakura closed the door behind her, she noted that Sasuke’s eyes sparkled like rubies, but he held himself in check. 

“Tell him no.”

“I can’t.”

“If you couldn’t tell him no, you would have told him yes.”

“It’s not that simple, Sasuke!” Sakura slammed her hand on her desk, and it rattled but didn’t fall apart. 

“He abandoned you!” Sasuke roared, and Sakura took a step back because losing his temper was a rare thing, and it startled her. “He spends a few weeks with you, and he thinks he gets to whisk you away!”

Sakura covered her face because she couldn’t look at him as she spoke. “Whether you like it or not, Kon and Kara are a part of his Clan. How would you feel if someone kept you away from your family?”

“If I abandoned them? I’d believe it was in your rights, but _I _would never leave my family.”

“But you’d love it if they’d forgive your mistakes.” Sakura countered, knowing it would push his mind immediately to Itachi and drive him to leave. It made her bitter, when he left, to know she was correct.


	7. Chapter 7

After Sakura had chased Sasuke away, things didn’t get any easier. If anything, they became more challenging. She did not doubt that Sasuke had told Naruto and Kakashi about Kal’s proposal. They were giving her space—probably because Kakashi had demanded it. Sasuke would be too angry to disagree, and Naruto would be too hurt. The separation, the distance to think, was what she had needed, but she hadn’t thought it would hurt as much as it did. She had become something of an island once she returned to Konoha pregnant with her children. She intended to stay distant, but her friends had been steadily creeping under her defenses and drawing her back into the fold. She didn’t know how much longer she could go without trying to tell them the truth and praying they didn’t think her as insane as Kakashi, no doubt thought Kal was.

Kal had noticed the shift in her disposition, but it was his friend, the one who wore the Bat costume, that called her out on it. Kal had wanted the man to come over for dinner so that she could get to know him. When he arrived, Sakura realized that was a ruse that only Kal believed. The Bat wanted more. When Sakura realized she slightly inclined her head to the man acknowledging his desire for answers and consenting to it. 

After dinner, Kal took the twins to prepare for bed while leaving the two of them alone to talk.

“You’re troubled.” Sakura felt her lips quirk at the oversimplification of her entire situation but just nodded. “He’s a good man,” the Bat reassured.

Sakura bared her teeth in a facsimile of a smile. “There are a lot of good men in the world. That doesn’t mean you should marry them.”

“That’s true. When Kal told me he had proposed, I thought he was an idiot.”

Sakura snorted and saw a small smile appear and disappear on the man’s face in seconds. She took a second to study him as she hadn’t previously because he wore a mask. He was a handsome man. Some would say he was even more attractive than Kal, but Sakura wasn’t in that lot. Something about him screamed power and authority. Sakura much preferred Kal’s safety and security. 

“It would be a solid plan if it didn’t involve leaving my world entirely.” Because Brainiac would return, and her people still weren’t prepared for the inevitable confrontation. She had no idea how to make the threat known.

The Bat looked surprised by her reply. “You’d marry him if the two of you could stay here?”

“Yes,” Sakura said without hesitation. She knew of arranged marriages. Kal was right about people marrying for lesser reasons. Marrying for love didn’t seem like an option for her anymore; marrying for security, though, that had a far greater appeal.

“Why?”

Sakura ticked off her reply on her fingers, “He’s good with the twins. He says he can defeat Brainiac. Marrying him wouldn’t take my kids away from my team. He’s kind, and frankly, he’s beautiful.” Sakura felt her face heat up at her last admission. She wished she wasn’t so awkward about men. She wished she had the opportunity to date and flirt with other men _that weren’t Sasuke,_ so she’d have a reasonable amount of skill at it. 

Thankfully, Batman ignored her flush and moved the conversation along. She appreciated it. “But leaving your planet behind bothers you.”

“If I leave, then all knowledge of Brainiac comes with me. It would leave my people one hundred percent defenseless.”

“How is staying going to change that?”

Sakura shrugged. “It probably won’t change a thing, but abandoning them to that fate is unacceptable. You don’t abandon your family. If they go down, then I need to go with them.”

Batman leaned forward, resting his forearms on his legs, studying her intently. “So what you need is for Brainiac to come back. You need his return to be public, so your people can be aware of it, and then he needs to be defeated.”

Sakura arched a brow. That sounded like a pipe dream. The Kunoichi wasn’t one for wishing on stars, but she just rolled with the fictional scenario the Batman had created. “If by defeated you mean that he is utterly destroyed, then yes, that is what I mean.”

An expression crossed the Bat’s face that she didn’t understand. “You’d kill Brainiac?”

Sakura stared at him a bit incredulously. What did he think she wanted to do to him? The creature was a monster of the highest caliber that wanted to destroy her people. There was only one appropriate response to that. Sakura met and held the Bat’s gaze unflinchingly. “If it comes between the life of my children and people versus his, then the choice is obvious. He made it very clear that he will come back Batman, and when Brainiac does, he will destroy us all unless someone does something.”

He shifted minutely, and Sakura could tell her was trying to prepare her for something—and it would be something she didn’t like. He was practically screaming it at her, and it made her uncomfortable because there was a threat, and she wasn’t sure if it was coming directly from the Batman.

“What if he could change? Would you feel the same way?”

Sakura thought about the green being that had loomed over her threateningly. She thought about the detached, clinical way he had poked and prodded at her as if she weren’t a person but rather a specimen in a bottle. She thought the concept of change in Brainiac was laughable.

“That depends. Would the change occur before or after he has destroyed my people and my way of life?” Another minute shift in Batman’s body language could be seen before he relaxed, and it disappeared as if it weren’t there. Sakura had never been more thankful for Kakashi and his mask. It forced her to notice more than just a person’s facial expression. “Something I’ve said bothers you.” There was no immediate response, but Sakura wasn’t surprised by that. “Tell me. If I choose to come with Kal, to be his wife, then I should know where we differ before we make this choice.”

“You’d kill him.”

Without hesitation, Sakura responded with, “Yes. This bothers you?”

“We don’t take lives.”

Sakura could understand the hesitance in doing it, but there were such things as necessary evils. “Even if it meant the end of the existence of everyone you know and love?”

“That is a question I’ve never had to ask myself.”

Some emotion that Sakura couldn’t identify unfurled in her. It could have been anger, but it was probably jealously. “I hope you never have to. Just know that I have, and I know my answer.”

Kal joined them soon thereafter with a smile on his face that indicated he had successfully gotten the children to settle down. Sakura’s heart ached at how much her children were growing to care for him. Could she, with a good conscience, reject Kal’s proposal and rip her children away from the father they had wanted since they realized he was missing? 

“What are you guys talking about?” Kal looked back and forth between the two of them. His winsome smile melted away at the seriousness of their expressions. 

“Brainiac,” Sakura replied, “and what to do about him.”

“Sakura wants to eliminate him.” Batman offered. His tone was calm and mostly indifferent, but something about the note set Sakura on edge.

“And I have no idea how the Batman thinks there could be another solution.” Sakura couldn’t mimic Batman’s indifference because she was too close to the situation. Not to mention that her children’s lives were on the line and—

“Sakura,” Kal began. “We don’t kill.” Sakura felt something on her shoulders that felt akin to peer pressure. She pushed it aside without a second thought.

“Does Brainiac have the same qualms because I’ve been under the impression that he doesn’t?”

Batman and Kal exchanged a look. Sakura arched a brow.

“Sakura,” Kal began his tone patient but holding an underlying intensity that made the hairs on the back of Sakura’s neck rise. “Do you know what Brainiac does?” Sakura didn’t answer because she didn’t know where he was going with his question. “He’s known as the Collector of Worlds.” Sakura shivered as she recalled Brainiac telling her that he didn’t need her whole village, that she would be enough. “He goes from planet to planet and takes a populous city…before the planet dies.”

Sakura’s breath caught in her throat. Her eyes flicker back and forth between Kal and the Bat. The stiffness of their posture told her they were waiting for her reaction—probably expecting an explosion that she couldn’t give them because little ears were sensitive.

“Are you trying to tell me that my world is going to die?”

Kal glanced at Bruce, who kept his gaze on Sakura. “We haven’t researched it, but it’s highly probable.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense. It’s been years since Brainiac took me—“

“And it may be several more before the world’s destruction occurs.” Batman interceded. “That doesn’t mean it’s not going to happen.”

Sakura shook her head. “Yes, but you know of Brainiac. If he’s a collector of worlds that are about to die, then what does that say about your planet if he came there? How is your world any safer than mine?” Kal opened his mouth to reply. If Sakura had given him a chance, he would have told her that he came to Earth because the last Kryptonian, him, was there, but Sakura shook her head. “I want facts, not supposition, Kal.”

Kal closed his mouth and glanced at Batman, who shook his head. “She’s right. She should know if her world is going to die. She should have the chance to save it.” Kal looked down at his lap, but Batman continued. “If you had the chance to save Krypton, would you?”

“Batman, if we do this and we’re right, we _have _to make them believe us about being aliens.”

Sakura’s brow furrowed quizzically. “Why?” 

Kal met her eyes. “The planet not dying will make Brainiac come back sooner. He’ll want to know what happened. He might even do something to ensure the destruction of your planet anyway.”

Sakura sat up straighter at the news. If her planet dying was something they could fix, then they could lure Brainiac back, they could set a trap. Kal himself said he had fought Brainiac off before. It would allow her to get rid of him once and for all. Hope curled tightly in Sakura’s chest, only to fizzle out quickly. 

“They’ll never believe you’re aliens.”

Batman leaned forward. “But will they believe a threat is coming?”

Sakura blinked, having never considered it that way. This was a ninja village that dealt with threats all the time. It was their way of life. 

“Yes,” Sakura replied a little breathlessly. Batman nodded and rose to his feet. “Then, I’ll start by finding out if your planet is truly in danger.”

“And if it isn’t?”

“We’ll take it one step at a time.” The Batman replied before he strode out. Sakura watched his retreating form until he disappeared from view before turning back to Kal.

“Your friend is…different.”

Kal laughed. “That’s one way to put it.” He quickly sobered and questioned, “Are you feeling any better?”

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it before starting again, “I’m sorry if I’ve been grumpy. I’m just concerned about my children, my people…everything. You coming here has pushed it to the forefront of my mind. It hasn’t helped that I got into a fight with one of my friends recently.”

“Did you want to talk about it?”

She did, so she nodded. “We fought about you. I told Sasuke that you proposed.”

“Sasuke is the one that throws sharp objects.”

That was sort of all of them, but Sasuke was the only one that had thrown one at Kal. “Yes,” Sakura confirmed.

“Oh,” Kal replied. “I see.”

Sakura wondered if he did see. “They’re my family, Kal. I don’t know how to make them believe me. I don’t know how to make the two of us make sense to them. Leaving them in the dark is killing me.”

Kal came closer and took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. He didn’t say anything probably because there were no words that could comfort her, that didn’t stop her from clinging tightly to the hand that he had offered.


End file.
